


In the Quiet Spaces [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comfort Food, Download Available, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: Parker is pretty sure there are rules, or at least guidelines for this kind of thing, whatever this is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Quiet Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003571) by [Zilentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/pseuds/Zilentdreamer). 



[Download on Mediafire here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6vr7p3dx2rkgcwd/In_the_Quiet_Spaces.mp3) (10:51, 10.2 MB)  


Thanks so much to Zilentdreamer for giving me permission to podfic this sweet little story. 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 


End file.
